


Texts from Dad (he gets blocked at least once a week)

by TehLastUnicron



Series: Sweet Slices Of Life [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Healthy Parent/Child Relationships, Humor, Image Heavy, Supportive Parent, Troll Dad Yuuri, Yuri loves his dad too even though he gets completely done with him, Yuuri loves his kid okay he just likes to mess with him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLastUnicron/pseuds/TehLastUnicron
Summary: Father/son text exchanges, the good the bad and the "lose my number"





	1. Troll Dad Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Brief explanation if you’re coming in cold: this is part of a series with omegaverse elements in that the “Dad” here is Yuuri and Yuri is his son (“Mama” being Victor)

 

 


	2. Hypothetically...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes failure isn't a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about the weird formatting, the gif wouldn’t animate properly so I had to make it a series of stills

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troll Dad becomes Good Dad  
> He's still trolling a little lol


	3. I Tell You Hwat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That boy ain't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout-out to fellow King of the Hill fan [thoughtsappear!!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Mama Victor  
> He loved his recliner  
> Yuri unblocked his dad after about 10 minutes and sent him a picture of Dat Boi with no context  
> Yuuri texted back "o shit waddup"  
> It was all good lol


	4. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he's not a little boy anymore....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaawwwwwww


	5. Mom and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD HE ISN'T A LITTLE BOY ANYMORE

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama wishes Dad would chill lmao  
> I can see Victor as a very loving and doting parent but at the same time proud that his baby is growing up   
> Mushy dorks tho lol


	6. Daaaaad Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re both just so done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri please lol  
> They enjoyed their pizza  
> Next chapter will be some developing Otayuri (you know I just have to)


	7. It's a Date (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a date, or isn't it? (hjkancjkevmkla)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Yuri lol  
> They did have a nice time on their date  
> Yes Beka intended it as a date  
> Ilya is a random skater that Yuuri coaches  
> Gratuitous use of keyboard smashes (they convey emotion so well at times)  
> Sorry about the discrepancies in the timestamps, my computer ate the original first image and I had to redo it

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr about celebrating healthy relationships of all kinds so that they become the norm and it's easier to spot the unhealthy... so here you go  
> Troll dad Yuuri is my favorite thing ever lol  
> This is going to be multi chapter because of all the images  
> Anyway lol


End file.
